Draco va delante
by arpey
Summary: El día más importante de la vida de Draco fue el día en el que tuvo que cumplir su misión más importante. Y también fue el día en el que abrió los ojos. "Draco y Malfoy van juntos, Hermione..." "Sí, pero Draco va delante". Conste, spoilers de HP & EPM


¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo one-shoot de mi invención. La culpa es del videoclub, ya que acabo de ver la película de "HP y El Príncipe Mestizo", así que las pedradas a él. Admitámoslo, tiene spoilers del final de la película, pero qué le voy a hacer.

_**Summary: **_Cuando Harry y Dumbledore fueron en busca del tercer Horrocrux, pudieron suceder muchas cosas que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se puede imaginar. "Sí, pero Draco va antes".

(Ah, sí, bueno… Harry Potter no me pertenece porque no soy rubia, no soy inglesa, no he publicado libros y el presidente del banco no se arrodilla a mis pies cuando me ve)

Ahora sí, el desvarío… quise decir, la historia.

* * *

El viento soplaba suavemente en la Torre de Astronomía. Allí, apoyado en la barandilla que protegía del vacío y con los brazos cruzados sobre ella, un rubio vestido completamente de negro miraba al horizonte con una seriedad que rozaba el enfado. Aún así, nada podía anticipar lo que iba a hacer esa misma tarde.

Respiró profundamente cuando una nueva brisa de aire frío le atacó. Eso le refrescó ligeramente, pero en su interior nada podía aflojar el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Agradecía inmensamente estar solo en aquel instante, porque así podía relajarse ligeramente aunque sólo fuesen unos segundos.

Después de unos minutos, oyó unos pasos que subían la escalera de caracol por la que se accedía a la torre, y maldijo en su interior. ¿Quién era el que interrumpía uno de sus únicos momentos de paz? Miró por encima de su hombro por el rabillo del ojo, y se encontró con una Granger al lado de las escaleras, observándole entre sorprendida y preocupada por haberse encontrado con él.

Él, simplemente, volvió a girar la cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo en el paisaje, como si la interrupción no hubiese sido mayor que la de un elfo doméstico o la de un fantasma. Últimamente sabía que la trataba con indiferencia, a ella y al resto de los Gryffindors. Incluso tuvo descuidos comportándose educadamente con ellos. Mientras pensaba, tardó como diez segundos en escuchar pasos que se acercaban a donde él estaba.

-Lárgate, Granger-fue el único saludo que pudo darle. Su voz salió ronca, pero tajante.

-No eres el único que tiene derecho a estar aquí, Malfoy-la voz de ella adoptó un tono suave, pero desafiante.

Él se giró para lanzarle una mirada asesina a sus ojos. Ella le devolvió una mirada tranquila, pero inexpresiva. Entonces Draco bufó y volvió a su posición original.

-Haz lo que quieras, sangresucia.

Cuando escuchó aquello, Hermione sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no escuchaba esa palabra? Ah, sí, desde que Draco Malfoy había empezado a ignorar al resto de Hogwarts y no le molestaba para discutir por cualquier tontería. Y ella extrañaba ligeramente el tener una discusión en la que tuviese que utilizar todo su ingenio para contestar y poder desahogarse de vez en cuando.

-Vaya, Malfoy, has perdido práctica en los insultos. Eres demasiado predecible.

-Aquello no era un insulto, Granger. Era un recordatorio de que eres parte de la mayor escoria que habita el mundo.

Draco se enderezó y se giró completamente hacia ella, dispuesto a pelear y a dejar claro que seguía siendo la persona que más podía herirla verbalmente, por muy distraído que hubiese estado en sus anteriores encuentros. Hermione, por su parte, se había apoyado en otra barandilla, sin perder la pose desafiante. Extrañamente, le agradó comprobar que Malfoy no había olvidado cómo discutir.

-Ser hija de muggles es mucho mejor que ser un proyecto de asesino.

Entonces, Hermione supo que eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo cuando vio cómo Draco se tensaba de repente, y la seriedad de su rostro fue sustituida por la furia. Pero Draco, lejos de intentar atacarla, y arrepintiéndose de haberse mostrado tan permisivo con ella aquel tiempo, contestó:

-Pues ten por seguro que dentro de poco dejaré de ser un proyecto, y tú un ser vivo.

Ese comentario hizo que a Hermione se le helara la sangre en las venas, y que el color desapareciese de su rostro. Empezó a sentir cómo sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente, y agradeció estar apoyada en la barandilla para no caer. ¿Acaso sería Malfoy capaz de asesinarla a ella? No podía ser, era imposible. Últimamente no parecía capaz siquiera de molestarse por su culpa. Pero Hermione paró en seco su cerebro para fijarse en un minúsculo detalle: el tono de desdén y de miedo que había detectado en la voz del Slytherin. Y lo utilizó a su favor.

-¿En serio, Malfoy? No te veo lo suficientemente… demente, como para matarme aquí, en Hogwarts, con aurores vigilando por todas partes y estando yo armada.

Y para demostrar que tenía razón, le enseñó un pedazo del mango de su varita que asomaba de un bolsillo de su túnica. Él la observó impasible.

-Además, tú no querrías hacerlo. No querrías matar a nadie. Has cambiado-añadió Hermione con una seguridad que no tenía, y que no sabía de dónde la había sacado.

Draco siguió sin moverse, mirando a los ojos de la Gryffindor. Aquellos ojos marrones le miraban con serenidad, casi sin parpadear, pero no veía lástima en ellos. Veía tranquilidad, fuerza, y determinación. Y también un brillo extraño que no supo identificar.

Ella, por su parte, había empezado a librar una batalla en su interior contra muchos sentimientos encontrados. Aquellas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago la estaban desquiciando. Habían dejado de aparecer cuando pensaba en Ron últimamente, y siempre hacían una entrada triunfal cuando ella pensaba en por qué demonios el rubio no les molestaba aquel año. Y en aquel momento no eran mariposas; era una cordillera de volcanes en erupción lo que sentía cuando aquellos ojos grises la traspasaban con la mirada. Porque había echado de menos a Draco Malfoy, y ahora que le tenía delante aquella pequeña obsesión secreta se había transformado en un inquietante sentimiento.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso, Granger?-preguntó Draco pausadamente-. ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no puedo matarte en este mismo instante?

-Porque si fueses así, ya habrías acabado conmigo.

Draco miró a la chica perplejo. ¿Por qué demonios parecía estar tan segura de sí misma? ¿Por qué pensaba que él no era como los otros mortífagos? ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole dudar? ¿Por qué no veía lástima en sus ojos, si le consideraba insuficiente para su destino? De pronto Hermione giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia las escaleras. Cuando pisó el primer escalón, le miró, y Draco siguió sus pasos sin saber muy bien por qué.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, había veces que Hermione miraba por el rabillo del ojo para ver si Draco seguía siguiéndola, y siempre le veía, aunque fuese al final del mismo pasillo. Él sabía que miraba hacia atrás, y siempre procuraba estar visible cuando lo hacía. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero sentía que debía seguirla y dejar que ella lo viese.

Llegaron hasta la puerta principal, y Hermione salió en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. Draco se quedó en la puerta unos segundos, intentando descifrar por qué ella iba hacia el bosque. Pero decidió no pensarlo demasiado y hacerle caso a esa voz que le advertía de que ella se estaba alejando demasiado, y que estaba a punto de adentrarse en el bosque sin compañía.

Cuando Hermione empezó a caminar adentrándose entre los árboles, oyó unas pisadas rápidas y fuertes que se acercaban desde atrás. Supuso que Draco había corrido hacia ella al verla ir hacia el bosque, pero no le oyó decir nada ni acercarse más de lo que lo había hecho antes. Cuando notó que los pasos de él se normalizaron, ella apuró el paso, y empezó a cambiar de dirección, sorteando árboles de todo tipo. El la seguía, preguntándose por qué demonios ahora corrían y tenía que esquivar troncos, ramas, raíces y helechos constantemente.

De pronto, Draco detectó una especie de cortina de lianas delante de ellos, y antes de atravesarlas, Hermione se giró, le miró a los ojos, y pasó a través de las lianas. Él no tardó mucho en seguirla.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró en un claro del bosque bastante grande en el que había una pequeña laguna, el suelo estaba cubierto de césped y los grandes árboles del Bosque Prohibido daban la apariencia de unas murallas verdes imponentes. Hermione estaba de espaldas a él, contemplando la laguna y algunas rocas que había en la orilla.

-Tú eres así-dijo ella, y se giró para mirarle a los ojos-. Me recuerdas a este lugar. Estás rodeado de árboles iguales, de personas iguales, que hacen que para el resto del mundo no seas visible, que es como si estuvieses escondido a propósito. No eres como el resto de los mortífagos. Tú… eres distinto.

-¿Crees que me conoces, Granger?-preguntó él con frialdad-. No sabes quién soy. No sabes nada.

-Sé lo suficiente. Sé que existen dos personas dentro de ti. Me he dado cuenta últimamente, al ver que no te interesaba molestarnos a mí, a Harry y a Ron. Sé que existe Draco, y que existe Malfoy.

Él se limitó a seguir observándola, perturbado. Que ella estuviese diciendo que tenía dos caras le resultaba incómodo, y aún más cuando él mismo había intentado eliminar su faceta más débil: la humana.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-preguntó Hermione, sin darle tregua.

-¿El qué?-contestó él, molesto.

-Unirte a Vodemort.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada por pronunciar su nombre, pero tras unos segundos de reflexión contestó:

-Porque si no lo hago, me matarán a mí… y matarán a mi madre. Y deshonraría el apellido Malfoy-agregó rápidamente, dándole un poco de dureza a aquella confesión tan sentimental desde su punto de vista.

-¿Ves? Malfoy sólo lo haría por su propia vida, su apellido y su poder, y estaría encantado de hacerlo. Pero tú no eres sólo Malfoy-musitó Hermione acercándose a él con lentitud. Cuando estuvo a un palmo, se detuvo-. También eres Draco…

-¿Qué sabes tú de aquel a quien tú llamas Draco?-casi gritó el rubio, a punto de enloquecer, retrocediendo unos pasos-. ¡Mi destino estaba marcado desde antes de nacer, Granger! ¡Deja de imaginar que soy dos personas diferentes! ¡Soy Draco Malfoy! ¡Soy un mortífago! No soy un chico cualquiera.

-Draco no es un chico cualquiera-admitió ella acercándose más al Slytherin-. Draco es todo lo contrario a Malfoy, ¿verdad? Draco es aquel que me pidió disculpas y salió corriendo el otro día, cuando choqué contigo en el pasillo. Draco es quien no ha interrumpido en los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Gryffindor para estorbar a los chicos. Draco es el que mandó callar a todo Slytherin la última clase de Pociones, cuando a Neville le explotó la poción en la cara. Draco es el que te impide matar y ser mortífago-añadió acercándose aún más, sin saber por qué.

-Draco y Malfoy van juntos… _Hermione_-susurró él, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos a la Gryffindor.

-Sí, pero Draco va delante…-ella levantó la vista y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban. Avergonzada por su comportamiento impulsivo quiso retroceder, pero él ya había puesto una mano en su espalda, impidiéndoselo.

-Tanto Draco como Malfoy morirán si no cumplo mi misión, Hermione. Además, tú también eres como yo. Eres Hermione y eres Granger. Granger no me habría traído hasta aquí, sino que habría ignorado a Malfoy en la Torre o estarían discutiendo casi hasta llegar a las varitas-los ojos grises de Draco perforaron los de Hermione, que sentía cómo las tornas habían cambiado de dirección.

-¿Qué pasaría entonces si yo fuese Hermione y tú fueses Draco?-preguntó con miedo. Aquella cercanía la intimidaba.

-Que Draco haría algo imposible para Malfoy, y que Hermione haría algo que Granger consideraría sacrilegio-Draco acercó un poco su rostro al de Hermione, y ésta pensó que sus rodillas iban a fallarle de un momento a otro.

Y cuando sus narices se rozaban, cuando sus alientos se entremezclaban y Hermione sólo encontró inteligente cerrar los ojos… le abrazó. La Gryffindor abrió los ojos sorprendida, y sólo pudo apreciar cómo Draco se abrazaba a su cuerpo como si fuese un osito de peluche, y cómo había escondido la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, esbozó una suave sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo. Permanecieron así unos minutos, hasta que de pronto Draco gimió, rompió el abrazo y se agarró el antebrazo derecho con fuerza. Hermione le miró asustada y sorprendida, y comprendió.

-Debo irme-dijo él, con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos.

-Y supongo que yo también-añadió ella con un suspiro.

Juntos empezaron a caminar hacia la cortina de lianas por la que habían entrado al claro, y estuvieron unos diez minutos caminando a través del Bosque Prohibido sin ni siquiera mirarse. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper aquel silencio, ni cómo justificar su actitud en el claro. Cuando volvieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts y salieron del bosque, se miraron. Después de unos segundos de silencio más, Hermione susurró:

-Cuídate, por favor.

-Vaya, Granger, ¿me estas diciendo que me cuide? Eso es nuevo-contestó Draco con una media sonrisa que sólo intentaba esconder sus nervios. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él hasta que estuvo a la altura de su oído.

-No soy Granger, yo no puedo mandarte al infierno-le susurró al oído, y rápidamente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios-. Y Draco siempre va delante-el rubio la miró sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Hermione había salido corriendo hacia el castillo. Draco miró fijamente cómo la bruja entraba en el castillo y desaparecía de su vista, y luego se giró hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

-Tienes razón, Hermione… Draco va delante-el Slytherin sonrió-. Y Draco no es un asesino.

Y con ese murmullo al aire, Draco Malfoy se dirigió hacia el castillo para enfrentarse por primera vez a su destino como Draco, y como Malfoy.

_

* * *

_

Sí, bueno, un poco raro, ¿no? Me vino en un momento de inspiración después de ver la película, como ya dije. Rarita yo. ¿Reviews?


End file.
